Cinna
by Squabble
Summary: Cinna scenes. Cinna's POV.
1. First Day on the Job

**Disclaimer: Most of the dialogue belongs to Suzanne Collins/ The Hunger Games. I don't own the Hunger Games and probably never will.**

* * *

Cinna straightened the collar on his black dress shirt and frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He spent a few minutes searching around the room that was assigned for him to work in, until he finally found what he was looking for. Cinna applied a bit of gold eyeliner and smiled in satisfation. They say it brought out his green eyes.

Today he was going to meet his tribute. Katniss Everdeen. He wasn't nervous at all, but excited.

"Cin-na!" Flavius called out in a sing song tone. "Katniss is ready for you,"

Cinna smoothed back his hair and exited the room. He walked down the hall, passing by the prep team consisting of Flavius, Octavia, and Venia.

"Thank you, Flavius," Cinna said and he opened the doors.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist," he said quite calmly to the girl standing before him.

"Hello," the girl said, as though she had been expecting something else.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" Cinna circled Katniss, inspecting her. The one thing that stood out to him, was her braid. "Who did your hair?"

Katniss hesitates before speaking.

"My mother,"

Cinna nodded in admiration.

"It's beautiful. Classic really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. She has very clever fingers," he commented.

Katniss looks him over. "You're new, aren't you? I dont think I've seen you before," she says.

Cinna smiled and nodded again.

"Yes this is my first year in the Games," And Katniss was his first tribute, both giving him every reason to be nervous. But he was not.

"So they gave you District Twelve," Katniss said thoughtfully.

Cinna shook his head. "I asked for District Twelve," He wanted to put his styling gift to a good use, not on a bunch of tributes that dress like models on a daily basis. "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat,"

Cinna turned around and walked out a door and into the sitting room. The bright afternoon sunlight had been replaced by a dull cloudy sky. He beckoned Katniss to sit on a red couch and seats himself across from her. With a press of a button, their fabulous lunch appears from the table it self.

Cinna observed the girl's reaction to find none. Instead she was deep in thought, concentrating on the food.

"How despicable we must seem to you," said Cinna as his eyes met hers. "No matter. So Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceromonies. My partner, Portia-," Lovely Portia. "-is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," Cinna paused and when there was no reaction, continued. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

Katniss took some time digesting the information.

"So I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" she asked despairingly.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very outdone. No one will remember you in that." he explained. "And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," He had already talked to Portia about it. And together they had created the perfect outfits.

"So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal. And what do we do with coal? We burn it." Cinna grinned. "You're not afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?"

_"It crosses my mind that Cinna's calm and normal demeanor masks a complete madman." -Katniss Everdeen_

* * *

**This story will be about Cinna's POV and his scenes. Hope you'll like it :)**


	2. Chariot Ride

Cinna took a step back and admired his work of brilliance. It was simple black unitard fitted with knee high boots, a cape of firey color streams, and a head piece to complete it.

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," he assured Katniss, who wasn't fond of the idea of being lit on fire.

He ran his hand over her beautifully crafted braid.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena, Katniss, the girl who was on fire," Cinna smiled to himself. _Katniss, the girl who was on fire. _He whipped around at the sound of the door opening, and Peeta stepped in followed by Portia. The boy was dressed in a similar attire as Katniss.

"Ready to go?" Portia asked and Cinna nods.

They head down to the lowest level of the Remake Center which looked and smelled like a stable.

"Katniss, Peeta," Portia guided the two into the chariot.

Cinna helped her adjust their capes.

Portia tapped on his shoulder, and when he turned around, gave him a brief friendly hug.

"Cinna, this idea was brilliant!" she beamed.

"Is. Is brilliant. Do you think this is safe?" Cinna asked, slightly worried about the fire. He didn't want to kill his tributes before the games.

"Im pretty sure. It's not real flames you know."

"That's what I told Katniss,"

The opening theme blared, signalling it was time to begin. District One's chariot had already began to pull out.

"Do you want to light them?" Portia asked, raising an eye brow.

"If you don't want to," Cinna replied, trying hard to hide his grin forming.

"I don't want to be of blame when they catch on fire," Portia replies with a grin of her own and handed him the torch.

Cinna returned the smile before heading towards District Twelve's chariot, just as 11's began to move.

"Here we go then," Cinna lit the cape before anyone could protest and watched it spread. Since Katniss and Peeta weren't jumping up and down screaming, he assumed they weren't slow roasting. Cinna lit the head dress and sighed. "It works," he breathed.

Using one hand, he tilted Katniss's chin upwards.

"Remember, heads high. Smiles," Cinna smiled, as if demonstrating, or because of his uncontrollable excitement. "They're going to love you!" And with that, he jumped off the chariot. Then an idea struck him.

"Hold hands!" Cinna shouted, but he doubt that they could hear him over the music, but he had gotten their attention. He interlocked his own hands. "Hold hands!" he shouted once more. The Peeta turned to Katniss and said something, and they clasped hands. Both look at Cinna questionably. The stylist nodded in relief and gave them a thumbs up before they disappeared from sight .

* * *

15 minutes later, Cinna was pushing his way through other tributes, mentors, and prep teams in the Training Center, as he pulled Portia along.

"Where are they," Cinna muttered to himself.

Portia pointed over the crowd and Cinna spotted Venia's aqua hair.

"That was fabulous!" Flavius commented to one of Portia's team.

"Just like magic," Octavia nodded to Venia.

Cinna and Portia walk past both prep teams and assisted Katniss and Peeta to the ground. Cinna removed their still flaming articles while Portia sprayed them out.

For the first time since they had arrived, Cinna noticed everyone was giving them death glares. A small smile formed on his lips as he felt a small surge of pride. The chariot ride was a success.

**Hope no one is to OOC. Review please :D**


	3. On the Roof with Peeta

The curves, the shades, the creases. Cinna's hand glided gracefully over the page, sketching in every detail. The stitches, the shadows, the texture.

"Cinna,"

Katniss's interview dress was going to be amazing.

"Cinna,"

It would be covered in bright jewels of different colors, so every movement, even the smallest one, would give the impression she was on fire. He sighed dreamily, lost in his own artistic thoughts.

"Cinna,"

The stylist looked up to see Portia, staring irritatedly down at him.

"What?" Cinna said and he looked back down at his creation. It was missing something. Just a little addition in the jewels, blue flecks of flame. Yes, that would be magnificent. He was about to go into that before Portia flicked his forehead.

"Cinna, you've been working too hard. Go for a walk, take a break. What you need, is a breath of fresh air." she said.

Cinna stood up and flipped to the cover of his leather sketchbook.

"You're right," he sighed and rubbed his eyes as if that will help the strain.

"It's beautiful," Portia said as Cinna walked around his desk. "As always,"

Cinna smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you," he replied as he left the room they shared for designing.

Cinna walked briskly down the hall, already knowing where he was going. He would always escape to the roof whenever Portia kicked him out.

Peeta trudged around the corner, looking awfully bored.

"Hey Cinna," the blond boy waved and Cinna gave a curt nod. "What's up?"

"Going for a walk. Portia says I need a 'breath of fresh air'."

Peeta laughed almost cynically.

"No way you're getting out of this place." Peeta said with a smile. "I've tried,"

Cinna chuckled softly.

"I know somewhere," he said and led Peeta up to the roof.

Cinna pushed open the rusty door and felt the cool breeze instantly. Though it was only mid afternoon, it was fairly cold with the additional wind.

"Amazing," Peeta gasped and spun around, taking everything in.

The roof had the best view of the Capitol. Cinna could see buildings miles away, and he could hear the sound of cars rushing by from below.

"A breath of fresh air," Cinna said and walked towards the railing. He took a deep breath and felt a sense of serenity.

"A bit windy though," Peeta smiled and pulled the collar of his jacket up to his neck. He gestured to the railing. "Why do they let us up here. You know, what if someone tries to jump over the railing?" he asked.

Cinna looked straight forward.

"Stick your hand out," he said.

Peeta looked carefully at Cinna.

"What? Will my hand be severed or something," he asked.

Cinna smiled faintly and shook his head.

Peeta extended his hand slowly to quickly draw it back as something invisible shocked him.

"Electric force field," Cinna replied. "They don't want to lose any of their 'stars'." He pointed to the other side of the dome shaped roof. "Over there is a garden. You can take a look if you like. I have to get back to work,"

Peeta nodded his thanks before Cinna left him to his doings. It was much warmer inside the Training Center. Cinna quickly checked the clock out in the hall. Only an hour until dinner. He could finish the dress design before then.

To his surprise, Portia was not at her desk. In fact, she wasn't in the room. Cinna seated himself at his own desk and began to draw.

"Cinna, it's almost time for dinner," He looked at his watch to find an hour had already past. No problem, he was already done. "Thank you Portia, for the reminder."

Cinna hadn't notice her come in, maybe because he was drifting in his own little world. Two words came to mind. _Cinna Land. _He laughed and Portia gave him a weird look.

"Sorry, shall we go?" he got up and took her arm. Together, with his arm linked with hers, they walked towards the dining room.

_"Because my dress, oh, my dress is entirely covered in reflective precious gems, red and yellow and white, with bits of blue that accent the tips of the flame design." -Katniss Everdeen_

* * *

**A/N: I left out a description for Portia, mainly because she was never described. So it's up to you (the audience) to decide what she looks like. And there is no Cinna/Portia, they're just good friends.**


End file.
